Mister Boss and Probe
Mister Boss & Probe is a song in ''BoBoiBoy''. Its first appearance was in Season 2, Episode 6, when Adu Du and Probe thought BoBoiBoy to have been defeated and planned to change the show title to "Mister Boss & Probe", complete with a new theme song. The song has the same music tone from the original BoBoiBoy Theme Song but with different lyrics. During the song, there are numerous flashbacks of scenes where Adu Du and Probe defeated BoBoiBoy. Lyrics Disney Channel Asia version There was a time, not so long ago We get there in time, and we cannot to fight, and we cannot to win They are finished now, now the hero is gone, now the hero is gone They defeated by us! They defeated by us! Aliens are here to try to rule the great Earth And also all the cocoa beans (oh yeah!) And they have arrived here one year ago To get a box of cocoa There were that we were defeated, but we win in the end! Mister Boss! And Probe! Mister Boss! And Probe! Mister Probe! And Boss! Probe Computer Multi-Monster (Hey, they had change now, huh?) And our good looking boss! Adu Du! (and Probe!) Yeah, yeah! Woah, woah! Mister Boss! (and Probe!) Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah! Mister Boss, and Probe! Probe: Don't forget to watch the new animation Mister Boss and Probe! Don't miss it! Hehehe! NTV7/YouTube version From the farthest reaches of Outer Space Lies an awesome clan! They're racing across the universe For a energy source. Heroes of the world, they all run and hide. We now rule the Earth. We now rule the Earth! Aliens invading Earth for cocoa beans Prized around the galaxy. (oh yeah!) We came here fast, now one year's past And we nearly didn't last! We just beat? them, but we got them and now we rule the Earth! Mister Boss! And Probe! Mister Boss! And Probe! Mister Probe! And Boss! Probe Computer Multi-Monster (Hey, wait, they betrayed us!) And our handsome boss: Adu Du! (Whoa, whoa) And Probe! (Yeah, yeah) Whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah! Mister Boss! (Whoa, whoa) And Probe! (Yeah, yeah) Whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah! Mister Boss, and Probe! Probe spoken: Don't forget to catch the cartoon show, "Mister Boss & Probe"! What a shame! chuckles Full From the farthest reaches of Outer Space Lies an awesome clan! They're racing across the universe For a energy source. Heroes of the world, they all run and hide. We now rule the Earth. We now rule the Earth! Aliens invading Earth for cocoa beans Prized around the galaxy. (oh yeah!) We came here fast, now one year's past And we nearly didn't last! We just beat? them, but we got them and now we rule the Earth! Mister Boss! And Probe! Mister Boss! And Probe! Mister Probe! And Boss! BoBoiBoy, witness your downfall All your memories remain, all in all Ying, Yaya and Gopal United but they will fall Wreaking havoc is our bond Wreaking havoc is our bond Now we'll rule the universe! (Huh, BoBoiBoy?) (Hahahahahaha!!!) Mister Boss! And Probe! Mister Boss! And Probe! Mister Probe! And Boss! Probe Computer Multi-Monster (Hey, wait, they betrayed us!) And our handsome boss: Adu Du! And Probe! Mister Boss! And Probe! Mister Boss! And Probe! (Whoa, whoa) Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa! Mister Probe! (Yeah, yeah) And Boss! (Whoa, whoa) Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah! Whoa, whoa! Yeah, yeah! Mister Boss (Oh, yeah!), and Probe! Videos MTV Incik Boss & Probe|Malay version BoBoiBoy - Mister Boss and Probe|English version See Also *Malay version: Incik Boss dan Probe ms:Incik Boss dan Probe id:Incik Boss dan Probe Category:Songs Category:Music